Just a little fun
by Lu 14
Summary: What happens when you mix Rodney Sheppard Rollerblades a sea monster and Atlantis on lock down, together... read and find out. CHAPTER TWO HAS BEEN CHECKED BY A BETA!
1. just a little fun

A/N THANKS SO MUCH TO MY BETA FOR CHECKING GRAMMER AND SPELLING! YOUR AWSOME!

Colonel John Sheppard gazed thoughtfully at the roller blades leaning against the wall of his room. No one would notice if he took them out for spin, right ? Yeah he'd do it outside were no one could bother him. After all, he was off duty for about three more hours. He glanced at his watch reading 3:00pm. Plenty of time.

John walked as casually as possible down the hall with duffel bag in hand. No one said a thing as he passed them, thank goodness. Probably because he looked like he was going to work out and nothing more.

Rodney McKay walked quietly down the hall examining a small engraved object in his hand curiously. Suddenly, he saw Sheppard coming towards him. Rodney said nothing as they passed each other by, Rodney waiting for him to say something sarcastic. Strangely enough - he didn't. _Okay now that was weird,_ he thought while watching as the Colonel turned a corner, noticing that he was carrying a duffel bag. He was definitely up to something. McKay shoved the object he had been looking at into his pocket, turned, and followed the Colonel.

Sheppard breathed a sigh of relief as McKay passed by with out a word. The last thing he needed was Rodney pestering him while he had some fun. Finally, on stepping outside, he breathed in the fresh air of the open world, and within a few minutes he had his skates on.

Rodney watched as Sheppard went through the door that led outside. He quickly found the second door that also led to the same area just a little further down where he hoped John wouldn't see him come out. Thankfully, he didn't, and Rodney watched quietly as Sheppard skated - that's right skated - back and forth. He then stepped out in full view while John's back was to him.

Sheppard picked up speed as he glided back and forth over the wide platform. Okay, now this was fun. He turned sharply around to see someone with arms folded and staring straight at him. Sheppard tried to stop but his feet slipped out from under him. His right wrist flared with pain as he flung it out to try to stop himself from falling. Yet he still fell hard, and was now glaring up at McKay.

"Damn it Mckay what the hell!"

"You do realize your not seventeen any more, right?" Rodney replied.

"And that means what to me?" Sheppard growled angrily. His wrist was still throbbing and he was sure it was sprained. That's when McKay started to laugh.

"What? What's so funny?" John snapped.

"You," Rodney said, and held out a hand to help Sheppard up.

"Ha ha vary funny indeed," Sheppard irritably replied, grabbing Rodney's hand with his own good one. His feet were a little unstable with the skates, and he would have fallen over again if McKay hadn't grabbed his arm. He winced when the movement jarred his wrist.

"What? Whats wrong?" McKay asked, noticing the reaction.

"Nothing," Sheppard said, now able to keep himself standing.

"Yeah, right, you hurt yourself when you fell didn't you?"

" Yeah, but it wasn't my fault. You practically came out of no where," John replied harshly. He then noticed the apologetic look on Rodney's face.

" Look its probably just a sprain. I'll have Carson check it out. Really McKay I'm fine."

" Yeah well..." McKay started, but stopped as the blare of alarms reached his and John's ears.

"What the hell?" John said, quickly skating over to the door with Rodney not far behind. He tried opening it, but nothing happened.

"McKay?" Sheppard said, looking over at the scientist.

"Must be a lock down," Rodney said on coming closer to the door.

Sheppard tapped his radio_. " Dr Weir this is Colonel_ _Sheppard, do you read me?" _He said into his com.

" _I read you," _She replied.

" _Whats going on?" _Sheppard asked.

" _We're trying to figure that out, where are you?"_

This time it was McKay who replied _"John decided to have a little fun."_

_"Where sort of locked outside." _Sheppard said while glaring at Rodney.

_" McKay you you think you can get the door open?" _Weir asked sounding annoyed.

_"I might be able to but if the city's on lock down it might take a while. In fact we may just be stuck out hear until its ended."_

They heard Weir sigh, then say, _"Report back when you do, Weir out."_

Sheppard sighed heavily while McKay just stared at the door.

Okay McKay, do your thing Sheppard said. McKay glared at him.

And what, exactly, is my thing?"

John glared. " Just get the door open Rodney."


	2. Sea monster?

The blare of the alarms finally stopped, but the door still refused to open. John skated back and forth behind Rodney who was working on the problem. McKay stopped and sighed, then turned to glare at John.

"Would you mind taking those damned things off? You're driving me crazy!"

John just glared at him in response and continued to skate. Rodney sighed again in annoyance and turned back to the door.

John was getting impatient. He should be inside trying to figure out what the hell was going on. He stopped and stared at Rodney, wondering if the scientist was having any luck. Suddenly, something rapped tightly around his left leg and pulled hard. He heard a loud pop, and pain surged through his leg as he fell forward with a yelp, his head smacking painfully on the ground. Dazed, he looked up to see a blurry figure staring on with horror as what ever had hold of his leg pulled him into the cold water.

_-o-o-o-_

Rodney sighed with relief as he heard John finally stop skating. He was getting frustrated with the door since the damn thing just refused to open. Just then, a yelp of pain caught his attention and he stood quickly, turning around in time to see John smack painfully onto the ground then get dragged into the water.

_What the hell? _He thought, shocked. _Come on McKay quit gawking and do something!_ he ordered himself, and ran over to the water. _Okay what now? Well I've got to do something._ He quickly removed his comm from his ear, took off his jacket, and plunged into the water without a second thought.

_-o-o-o-_

John battled against the darkness that wished to engulf him as he was pulled deeper into the freezing water. He opened his eyes which stung as they came in contact with the salt. He looked down at his legs and saw the sores... and a deathly gray tentacle. He reached into the crook of his back and pulled out his file/home/violet/Documents/Beta202.html 9mil. Once again he peered down at the tentacle running deeply into the water... straight into utter darkness. He angled the gun further down and fired until it hit. The tentacle wreathed back letting go of his leg, its blue blood the only evidence of its once being there.

_-o-o-o- _

Rodney searched the dark waters frantically for Sheppard. His lungs were screaming for air when he finally spotted him. He watched as John pulled the 9mil from his waist band and fire at the gray tentacle that had hold of his leg. Rodney witnessed as it wreathed back and released Sheppard, then he quickly swam forward and grabbed the Colonel under the arms and tried to pull him to the surface. The dammed skates were weighing them down, but finally, using what he thought was his last bit of strength, Rodney broke the surface.

_-o-o-o-_

John desperately tried to reach the surface but the skates threatened to pull him down and the darkness tried to overtake him. As he began to sink, he felt something grab him and begin to pull up. _Damn sea monster_ he thought, before he finally gave into the darkness.

_-o-o-o-_

Rodney gulped in the fresh air as he tried to keep John's head above the water. Unfortunately, John was not sucking in the air and spouting something sarcastic. Rodney quickly swam towards shore, not wanting to meet Mr. Tentacles again and become lunch. He struggled with John's limp body, pulling him and his damned skates through the water, finally he reaching land and struggling to get Sheppard out of the water. Once out, shivering and exhausted, McKay pulled Sheppard away from the water, immediately checking his pulse, which beat rapidly... but he still wasn't breathing.

"Come on Sheppard don't make me do CPR." Nothing_. Damn it_. McKay thought and quickly began to push on Sheppard's chest.

John coughed suddenly and spat up at least what seemed a gallon of water.

Rodney sighed with relief. _Thank goodness,_ Rodney thought. He should probably contact Carson. He lifted his hand to the radio only to remember that he had removed it. _Oh great, _he thought, spotting his jacket near the water,s edge.

file/home/violet/Documents/Beta202.html

John groaned and McKay waited to see if the man would wake up. Nothing.

" I'll be right back Colonel," he muttered and went to retrieve his jacket and comm. As he began to retrieve his things, he noticed something coming out of the water and jumped back with a yelp on seeing it to be another tentacle. It slid back and forth across the surface, grazing Rodney's shoe. He jumped back again, some how losing his footing and landing hard on his back. "OW!" he cried as his back protested with pain. He slid back more as the tentacle reached for him. It felt like hours before the tentacle receded back into the water, deciding its pray was too elusive. Rodney sighed and blinked when salt water slid into his eyes. He raised a hand to wipe it away, and on realizing his hand was also wet, just left it.

" _Rodney_?" A voice suddenly crackled from his comm and he jumped from the sudden noise. He got up quickly and went back over to Sheppard, putting the comm back in his ear along the way.

_"Yeah?"_ he said and checking John's pulse. Still there, good.

_"This is doctor Weir, any luck?"_

_"Well, actually, we've had sort of a painful encounter with a..sea monster."_

_"A what? A sea monster?"_

_"Yes, Elizabeth, a sea monster._" He didn't see why it was so shocking, they were on another planet after all.

"_Do you need to speak to Carson?"_

Rodney winced at the question. Hell yeah he needed to speak to Carson!

"_Actually, yeah."_

Within moments Beckett was on the line.

A/N Yeah sea monsters can be a bitch, not that I've ever met one or ever want to meet one. Okay that was a completely pointless sentence...personally I don't really like this chapter but what do you think? Please review!


End file.
